1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a roof ridge ventilator assembly and method of fabricating such an assembly, and more particularly to a continuous in-line method of fabricating a roof ridge ventilator assembly which can be adjusted during installation to accommodate a variety of different roof pitches and modified on-site to different lengths, closes off the interior of the roof from the elements and insects and enables venting of the space beneath the roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof ridge ventilators are installed overlying the open ridge and along the length of a building roof for exhausting air from an attic or other space beneath the roof. These ventilators typically are utilized in conjunction with soffit ventilators to provide a ventilation system in which air is exhausted from the attic through the roof ridge ventilator and is replenished through the soffit ventilators.
Since roofs are constructed with different pitches and lengths, roof ridge ventilators preferably are adjustable on-site to accommodate the different pitches and lengths with a single type of ventilator. An example of an adjustable roof ridge ventilator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,095 which is assigned to the same assignee as the assignee herein. That ventilator is formed in one piece and is adjustable for different pitches by bending the ventilator at its apex and for different lengths merely by cutting the ventilator with snips or the like.
Another type of adjustable roof ridge ventilator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,263 which discloses a ridge type ventilator device including a pair of metal lateral sections which are connected by a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism includes a pair of hinge elements integrally formed with the lateral sections and a separate elongate circular hinge element having a slot within which the hinge elements of the lateral sections extend and rotate. Each lateral section also includes a pair of discrete imperforate metal end walls, one each affixed to an opposite end thereof.
Although such a ventilator is adjustable on-site to accommodate different roof pitches, it is provided completely assembled including end walls secured to each opposite end and thus appears to be manufactured at the factory for a specific length of roof. Such a ventilator can be quite long which, combined with its substantial height, is difficult and expensive to store, ship and handle.
Additionally, the hinge mechanism substantially is rigid which inhibits ease of manufacturing, especially in an in-line roll forming process, does not provide a tight seal against the elements between the connected lateral sections and, since it includes end walls attached at the factory, cannot be cut to a desired length on-site to accommodate roofs of different lengths. The ventilator also provides an undesirable high profile and requires a substantial amount of material and labor to fabricate.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a roof ridge ventilator assembly which readily and inexpensively can be manufactured in a continuous in-line operation with a minimum amount of material and labor and in predetermined lengths, can be adapted on-site to a variety of roof lengths, readily is adjustable to accommodate a variety of roof pitches and provides a seal against the elements and insects.